


Reversal

by Stormraven24



Series: Dangerous Liasons [9]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Sex, dom-female, handjob, sub-male
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-24
Updated: 2014-05-24
Packaged: 2018-01-26 07:19:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1679648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormraven24/pseuds/Stormraven24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asajj enjoys a rare moment of reversal where she's completely in control of the situation. Obi-Wan quite likes it, too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reversal

There were very few times when Asajj felt completely at ease and in charge of things; she could count them on one hand if she were honest. All of those times paled in comparison to right now, however. Guttural moans and breathless gasps filled the air in her small apartment along with a damp heat that came not from natural weather phenomena, but was borne out of lust and ecstasy. She didn't mind the sweat that covered her skin and the thick scent of musk that threatened to suffocate her in the slightest. In fact, she wanted more.

And apparently, so did the man on his knees in front of her.

She'd been surprised when he enthusiastically allowed her to bind his arms behind his back; after being bound and restrained in less than favorable conditions throughout the war, she'd thought he would have objected. But the spark in his eyes and the way he groaned out a breathy "dear Force, yes" pushed aside any doubts she had. Now his hands flexed, fingers brushing against her abdomen as she pressed herself to his back, and his head fell back to her shoulder.

Asajj closed her free hand around his neck; not enough to cause him pain, just enough to feel his hammering pulse and each ragged breath he drew in against her palm. Her lips touched the side of his throat while her other hand continued to grip and stroke the hardness between his thighs. She'd touched him like this before, but she never failed to be enthralled by the feel of him, like durasteel wrapped in Bespin velvet. His body jerked in response to firmer strokes and his chest heaved with the effort to regain his breath. Not that she was giving him any time to accomplish that goal, however.

The former assassin pressed another kiss into his skin, this time in the soft hollow behind his ear. A wonderfully shaky moan escaped his lips, the sound deepening when her thumb pressed into the side of his erection to glide down to the base. A shiver went down her back. "I never would have guessed," she said just as breathlessly into his ear, "that you would be into bondage, my dear."

Obi-Wan tried to reply, but it was a whimper that found its way out of his mouth first. "I'm...full of...surprises," he eventually managed.

Asajj grinned. "That you are, darling." Her hand tightened around him, causing his back to arch and his head to push against her shoulder. The hand she'd had around his neck drifted down past his collarbone to caress his chest. The fine hairs that covered his skin tickled her fingertips as she traced the lines of his muscles beneath the layer of sweat. She watched her progress over his shoulder, her right hand never ceasing in bringing him one step closer to release. The way his body moved with his breaths was fascinating to her. Who would have thought that so much passion and carnal desire lay beneath the veneer of stoicism and reservation of a Jedi Master?

She wondered idly if he ever let this side of himself show outside her door. Did he ever lose himself in the privacy of his quarters in the Temple? Did he let his desires take over in the anonymity and shadows of the lower levels of Coruscant when the urges became too strong to resist? A sharp jerk of his hips brought her back to the present and the realization that she didn't much care what he did outside her apartment. All that mattered was that he came to her, that he felt safe enough here to not hide his quirks, his kinks, his emotions. In her arms, he didn't have to pretend that his more selfish inclinations didn't exist. He could let them roam free without fear of punishment or ridicule.

Asajj smiled at the thought and pressed herself closer to him. Sparks shot down her body as her breasts met the hot, damp flesh of his back. She bit down a sigh at the contact and focused on making him feel as if he might burst from the pleasure she woke in him.

Obi-Wan's head turned, his sweat-damp hair clinging to his forehead. Beautiful blue eyes now clouded with primal desire locked onto hers. He had to try twice before words would form. "K-Kiss me...Asajj." Force, even the way he said her name was arousing. She leaned forward to grant his request, but another idea popped into her head.

Her lips closed around his, just as hot and devouring as usual. This time, however, she forced her tongue to stay still. His wasn't so idle; it swept into her mouth with single-minded focus, leaving her almost shaking from the intensity of its search. He pulled back almost immediately, his hooded gaze fixed on her mouth. "Your tongue," he wheezed. "Give me...your tongue."

The demand, so explicit and filled with heat, drew a groan from her. Wetness dripped down her thighs when she gave him what he asked for. Her hips instinctively moved forward, seeking a way to satiate that throbbing ache. _Not now,_ she told herself, her tongue twisting around his with ardent fervor. _Him first, then you._

Obi-Wan suddenly ripped his mouth from her to pitch forward with a sharp cry. A flicker of worry crossed Asajj's mind before being replaced with anticipation. He was close. So very close. Her left hand slowly descended down his body to the lines that led from his hips to his groin, pleased when he arched back to return his head to her shoulder. Her other hand quickened its pace up and down his length, her fingers squeezing at just the right intervals. "Let go, love," she whispered hotly against his neck. "Lose yourself."

His abdomen quivered beneath her hand, his hands balled into fists, and short gasps for breath reached her ears. He was still so close to completion, but she had a feeling he was trying to draw it out. Well, that just wouldn't do. Straightening up on her knees to press her body flush against his back, Asajj looked over his shoulder as she increased her speed to an almost savage level. That throbbing between her legs grew stronger as his cries grew louder and his hips moved faster. She felt the muscles on his arms strain against their bindings, but she tied good knots; he wouldn't break them until she decided he would.

All sense of rhythm became lost just moments before his orgasm ripped through him. When it finally hit, a long, satisfied moan echoed through the room as his body bent to an almost unnatural angle. Long strands of white shot from his swollen erection to land on his shaking thighs and stomach and beneath him on the sheets. Asajj was entranced. Even when he fell against her with strangled breaths when it was over she was captivated. A few more gentle strokes coaxed tiny jolts out of him before she released him completely. Was it her imagination or was there a small sound of disappointment when her hand left him?

She held him against her, her hands soothing over his chest and through his hair to ease him down from such an intense high. Her lips ghosted over his face, his closed eyelids, his moist forehead. His scent enveloped her, a strange comfort in the smell. His fingers twitched against her abdomen. His heart pounded under her hand. And that ache low in the pit of her stomach and lower wasn't satisfied. She made a mental note to have him take care of that when he recovered.

Obi-Wan stayed in her arms even after he could breathe again. If she didn't know better, Asajj would have sworn he actually tried to snuggle closer to her. Until an unmistakeable sound of pain cut through the air. "Would you mind, darling?"

Asajj smirked. "Maybe." Then she laughed at his worried expression. "But I'll take pity on you." Just as it had taken only seconds to secure the rope that bound his arms, it took even less time to undo the knots. She noted the stiffness in his limbs as he moved them forward, to the sides, rotating his shoulders to get the circulation going again. Her hands went to his biceps and pulled him back into her embrace. He sighed when she began to massage the muscles. "Better?" she asked with a kiss to his shoulder.

"Oh, you are a wicked woman, Asajj," he groaned.

Was he ready to go again? Already? Well, there certainly was something to be said for the stamina of a Jedi if nothing else. Asajj's body was more than ready to test that endurance, but he needed a few more minutes before he would be worth anything in that regard. Her silver gaze fell to the drops of white that dotted his stomach. She touched a fingertip to one and brought it to her mouth. "Don't deny you love it, my dear," she said throatily before licking the droplet from her finger. He watched her. "You wouldn't have me any other way."

He took the bait, grasping her hand and leaning towards her until his lips just barely touched hers. "I'd like to have you in every way, my sweet."

Asajj didn't even have time to formulate a reply to that before his arm locked around her waist and drew her around to face him. Nor did she have time to ask what he thought he was doing before he took that same hand and thrust it between her thighs. She gasped and arched her back at the abruptness of the move, electric shocks speeding through her veins at the contact. Obi-Wan pulled her hand away, deliberately slow, and raised the slick, glistening digits to his mouth. Once more, Asajj was hypnotized by him. Her fingertips disappeared between his lips, then her whole fingers. He licked and sucked them clean as if savoring some exquisite delicacy.

The sight was enough to make her feel a familiar weakness in her legs and lose control of her voice.

Obi-Wan grinned up at her when he was finished. "And I do mean in _every. Way._ "

Asajj didn't protest when he lowered her to the bed, nor when he coaxed her legs to wrap around his hips. But she wasn't going to give in quietly. "That would take a very long time, my dear," she purred.

Heat blossomed in her gut when he laughed. It was that low laugh that originated in his chest and deepened when it reached his throat before slipping past his lips. Ever since he discovered the effect it had on her he'd developed a bad habit of using it during their duels when they had to go back to their sides of the battleline. A dirty trick to be sure, but right now there was nothing but them, the ache and the burn that threatened to consume her, and the anticipation of having them both relieved very soon. "Then shall we begin, love?" he whispered against her cheek.

Asajj's eyelids fluttered, then clenched shut when he nipped at her throat. Another weakness of hers he'd discovered. Another harsher bite followed, drawing a gasp from her. Her fingers dug into his back, his skin still sticky with the remains of sweat. Her legs tightened around him. "The chrono is ticking, Obi-Wan," she breathed, determined to have the final word.

She didn't get her wish. "So impatient." The kiss he gave her then burned all thought of retort from her brain. She would have to pay him back one day...if she didn't first combust from the overwhelming pleasure only he could give her. On second thought, maybe that wasn't such a bad way to go.


End file.
